Date A Live Episode 10
Date A Live |Ending = Save The World |Previous = Episode 09 |Next = Episode 11 }} is the tenth episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis Continuing where the previous episode left off, Kurumi, her clones and Shido are all looking at Kotori who is wearing peculiar dress while being surrounded by flames. Origami takes notice of her appearance in bewilderment before she falls unconscious from the grip of one of the clones. Shido is in disbelief in realizing that his sister is a Spirit as well. Kurumi then summons her Angel, , and prompts Kotori to battle her as Kotori descends down to face Kurumi. Kurumi then has her clones charge at Kotori, who she simply takes care of but setting them ablaze with her Angel, , and then going after the two clones holding Shido captive, taking them out as well and freeing Shido from their grasp. Kotori then goes to defend her brother from Kurumi who summons and uses the First Bullet, Aleph, to teleport near and attack Kotori, who is able to quickly defend herself from her attacks as Kurumi continues to repeatedly attack her. Kurumi steps back from her counterattack and summons again and uses the Seventh Bullet, Zayin, at Kotori, freezing her in time and then summong her clones to all shoot at Kotori. Kurumi then walks in front of Kotori and delivers the final shot to her head as Kotori falls dead on the floor, with Kurumi laughing at her. Just then, Kotori's injuries start to fade as she heals with her Spirit powers and gets back up, surprising Kurumi as Kotori is now fully healed, taunting Kurumi for not being able to kill her. Kurumi then summons her Angel again and uses the First Bullet again on her clones and on herself. The clones then all appear surrounding Shido but Kotori quickly pushes him out of the way and the clones overwhelm her instead. Unfazed by this, Kotori breaks herself free using her Angel and takes out all of the clones and injuring Kurumi as well. Frustrated, Kurumi heals herself by using the Fourth Bullet, Dalet, of her Angel. Kotori then intimidates Kurumi for becoming tired in their battle and Kurumi threatens Kotori for ever messing with someone like her as she yells for Angel once again. As Kotori readies herself, she feels a sharp pain in her head, causing Shido to run to her side. Kurumi laughs at Kotori's situation, but the latter then looks back at her in anger and summons her Angel's next form: , a big cannon formed from and begins to power it up with her flames. Momentarily afraid, Kurumi has her clones surround her, using them as shields against Kotori's attack. Kotori then locks on the clones and fires a devastating shot, taking out all of the clones and damaging a portion of Kurumi's own Angel. Kurumi then falls to her knees as Kotori demands she pick up her weapons and continue to fight her, taunting her for craving destruction but now being unable to face a powerful opponent in a battle she wanted. Kotori then tells Kurumi that if she can't face her, then she must die, powering up again as Shido tells her this isn't the way to do it, reminding her that 's goal is to save and protect the Spirits and not kill them, asking her to stop. Shido then notices the look on Kotori's face, realizing she's lost to the fury of herself and her Angel. Shido runs in front of Kurumi, intending to shield her from the oncoming attack as Kurumi weakly begs Shido not to do it. As is about to fire the shot, Kotori snaps back to herself but her Angel fires at Shido, whom she cries for. As Shido is seemingly hit by the attack, his vision transitions to what seems to be the past, with him lying on the ground badly injured. He weakly looks up and sees a younger Kotori in her Astral Dress crying as roaring flames surround her and himself. Kotori then notices him and tearfully calls to Shido until he passes out. As Shido lays unconscious, he hears two familiar voices: it's Yoshino and Yoshinon. He has woken up and seems to have recovered, finding himself in bed within Fraxinus' infirmary. Yoshino then leaves after apologizing for disturbing Shido and he looks around and sees Tohka fall asleep beside his bed and then wonders how he got here. Reine then appears and reveals to him that during the battle against Kurumi, he got knocked out and he was brought to Fraxinus to help him recover. Shido says that he doesn't know what happened after the battle, frantically asking about Tohka's condition and Kotori's whereabouts. Reine advises that he calm down but Shido presses his concern, asking about Mana and everyone else at Raizen High until he is abruptly stopped when Reine hugs him, asking him to calm down. After calming down, Reine tells him that everyone was safe and nobody was killed but tells Shido that both Origami and Mana were taken by the AST to a hospital after the fight whereas Kurumi was able to flee. Reine adds that Tohka, despite being injured the fight herself, wanted to stay by his side to watch him recover but reassures Shido that Tohka will be fine. Shido asks to see Kotori and Reine takes him to her. Somewhere in <Fraxinus>, Reine shows Kotori inside a glass protected containment room, telling Shido that Kotori can't see them through the protective barrier and asks him to be careful when talking to her. Shido goes inside and is greeted by Kotori, who is happy to see her brother making a recovery. Kotori asks him how he is doing and Shido tells her that he is fine and sits on the opposite side of the table from Kotori and asks his little sister if she is okay. Kotori assures him that she is doing well and is asked if she is indeed a Spirit. Meanwhile at Tenguu Hospital, Mana is shown unconscious from the fight against Kurumi. Back with Shido and Kotori, the latter asks if she were to tell him that she was a Spirit, would he believe her and Shido answers that he would if she did, but Kotori still thinks otherwise. Shido tells her that if he were unable to trust his own little sister then he would be no good of an older brother and reassures Kotori that he will believe her no matter what, which seems to lighten up Kotori a bit. Kotori then talks about how she is sure that she is human and that she wouldn't consider herself a Spirit, but notes how evidence may prove otherwise. She adds that she knows she was born a human under the Itsuka family, but adds that somehow five years ago she turned into a Spirit or, as she says, a person who possess the power of a Spirit, which shocks Shido and tells Kotori that somehow he knew as well. Kotori asks him how as he never told him anything about this, but Shido reveals to her of a dream he had where he was running to Kotori but was burned by her on accident as she cries to him. Kotori is in disbelief by this, but says that that is how she vaguely remembers it as well, pointing the possibility that Shido may have known through the flow of Spirit energy that returned to her. Confused, Shido asks how she even became a Spirit which Kotori says that even she can't remember how, but knows that something may have happened in the past that caused her to become one. Shido asks her how she can forget which Kotori fires back at him for also forgetting, but nevertheless ponders how neither of them can remember. Kotori theorizes that something or someone may have erased their memories of it prior to being found by Ratatoskr where she then decided to save other Spirits, just as Tohka wakes up and finds Shido is gone and goes looking for him. Shido then asks how she was able to live normally among other people, which Kotori points out to him that she able to do so as he had already sealed her powers at that point in the past. Shido then realizes that his regenerative healing powers came from Kotori. Kotori then asks him to come in front of her and when Shido does, she suddenly punches Shido in the stomach. As he kneels down in pain, Kotori then angrily asks him why he stepped in her line of fire during the battle against Kurumi, telling Shido that had she not snapped back to her senses he would be dead by now. Shido responds that he thought she lost it and corrects her that she indeed lost her senses. Kotori then says that when her Spirit powers returned to her, she began to lose control over herself with only the thought of destruction stuck in her mind at that time. Terrified, she begins to think the possibility of having done something horrific already but Shido snaps her out of it. Shido asks if her Spirit powers will return to him, Kotori replies that she is unsure but gives the idea that Shido will have to seal it just like before: Take her out on a date and make her fall in love with him. Suddenly, Kotori falls on her knees and Shido goes to her side. Reine comes in to check up on her and tells Shido that he can leave Kotori in her care for now despite Shido's protest. As he leaves, Tohka finds him and asks him if he's okay now but Shido sadly asks her if they could talk later as he is unsure if he is okay. Later, Reine warns Shido alone about Kotori and her Spirit powers returning to her. She tells Shido that in two days that he should take Kotori out on a date and do whatever he can in order to seal her powers again, otherwise Kotori may no longer be the same as Shido knows her. Later that day, Shido heads to Tenguu Hospital to visit Mana but is not allowed to see her when one of the staff informs him that nobody were to be allowed to visit her, even if they were her family. Origami then appears and calls out to Shido who notices her and asks how she is doing. Assuring him that she is fine, she asks him about Tohka and when he replies that she is okay, Origami gives off a visible growl. Shido tells Origami that he came to visit Mana but was unable to do so as the nurse told him he was not allowed. Origami tells him that the staff had been using highly classified tech to help her recover, voicing out that she may not be allowed visitors until she is moved to a different ward, warning Shido not to see her by force as it may not end well. Origami states that she also knows that Shido only came to visit Mana and not her despite Shido's attempt to say otherwise. Shido decides to leave, but Origami feigns falling down and asks Shido to carry her back to her room. When Shido tries to get her a nurse and a wheelchair, Origami persists that he carry her on his back. Unable to reject, Shido reluctantly carries Origami on his back. As he carries her back, Origami begins to get a bit touchy-feely with Shido who tries to ask her to stop. After an embarrassing trek, Shido is able to get Origami back to her room and when he once again decides to leave, Origami asks him to peel her an apple and feed her, despite Shido's protest. After a very weird moment of feeding her, Shido once again tries to leave but is yet again stopped by Origami who asks her to check her temperature for her. When he tries to, Origami puts herself in a position with Shido that highly embarrasses him. Afterwards, Shido then decides to leave finally, but Origami asks him one last thing before he does: Shido tell her what happened with the fight against Kurumi. Origami describes the new Spirit she saw as one that was surrounded in flames which she could manipulate, saying that that was the last thing she saw before passing out and waking up in the hospital, demanding Shido that he tell her every single detail, significant or not. Shido lies to her that he also got knocked out during the fight but asks Origami if she knew the flame Spirit was and Origami responds that she does. She begins to tell her a tragedy that happened five years ago in Tenguu City where a massive fire broke out in a small neighborhood that she lived in, revealing that back then she saw the flame Spirit and saw her own parents be burned alive by her flames, to Shido's shock. Origami reveals that ever since then, she had been hunting this particular Spirit down and was the reason why she joined the AST and became obsessed with nothing but hunting her down. Origami says that she vowed on that day that she would kill the flame Spirit no matter what and with this opportunity now in her hands, she will do everything she can to get her revenge as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearances: *Kotori Itsuka *Shido Itsuka *Kurumi Tokisaki *Mana Takamiya *Origami Tobiichi *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Reine Murasame Trivia * Shido finds out that Kotori is a Spirit. * Shido learns that Kotori somehow became a Spirit five years ago. * Origami reveals to Shido that a flame Spirit killed her parents five years ago. Differences from the Light Novel *In the Light Novel, the original Kurumi got her left hand blasted away and 25% of damaged by Camael. In the Anime, only Zafkiel is damaged. *In this episode, Tohka immediately finds Shido right after waking up. In the Light Novel she only found him after Shido had just visited Origami at Tenguu hospital. **Additionally Tohka does not jump up to hug Shido after she finds him which was the case in the Light Novel. *In the Light Novel, when Origami asked Shido to check her temperature, she made him put the thermometer under her armpits while her robe started to slowly undress itself. This is omitted in this episode. Blu-Ray and TV Comparisons + Deleted Scenes *An extended version of Kurumi and Kotori's fight is featured in the blu-ray disc. The extension being that of the two talking as Kotori descends before they battle each other. *A scene is added in the blu-ray where Tohka tries to cheer up Shido with a chocolate cream bread right before he visits Origami at the hospital. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1